Numerous business forms structures have been created which comprise a series of envelopes and insert material within the envelopes. Each of these business forms structures has been produced in a continuous operation. The major problem involved in production of such continuous envelopes with inserts in a continuous production operation is that of retaining the insert material in desired position within the envelopes during formation of the envelopes and insert material, and during the process of typing or printing thereon, while also permitting the insert material to be easily and readily removed from the envelopes by the recipients thereof. Various types of means have been provided for solving this problem. Some of the known envelope structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,886, 2,257,766, 3,104,799, 3,339,827, 3,777,971, 3,790,470, and 3,830,141.
Several of the known continuous envelope structures with inserts are rather expensive to produce; other such known structures have an undesirable appearance; other such known structures are such that the insert material is difficult to remove from the envelopes; other such known structures do not fold smoothly into a pack; and other such known structures are not acceptable for use with high speed printer machines.
An object of this invention is to provide business forms structure which comprises continuous envelopes with inserts therewithin which includes means for retaining the insert material in desired position within the envelopes until each envelope is separated from the series thereof for mailing of the envelope.
Another object of this invention is to provide such business forms structure which can be produced at relatively low costs, which has a good appearance, and in which the insert material is easily removable from each envelope.
It is another object of this invention to provide such business forms structure which folds neatly and smoothly into a pack for shipment thereof and/or for subsequent use thereof and which moves smoothly through high speed printer machines.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the method of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.